Follow Me Down
by MattieKai
Summary: A story of three girls from a different world. Since they got to a new world, things in the plot line changed. Will that mean Light doesn't die. Will it mean L dies early or doesn't die at all. And what will happen if one falls for Light?
1. Down

**Okay, well, I have another story similar to this one, but, after rereading that one, I was thinking I could do WAY better. SOOOOOO here is the new one. The name is after one of my favorite songs. Here is the MEP for it. IT ROCKS! .com/watch?v=bnw65PVSkjg&feature=BFa&list=FL_RsAQY9p6Ps&index=26 It has a different plot and characeters. But the characters are yet again, my friends here, in the real world. I hope you enjoy and please R&R! Thanks! ^.^**

**Names: Hotaru(girl)=Firefly **

**Kaoru(girl or boy)=fragrance**

**Miku(girl)=Beautiful sky**

Kaoru laying on the couch, sits up and rubs the back of her head and winces. She looks around and ses her friends Miku and Hotaru laying on the floor, unconsious. The last thing she remembers was reading the Death Note manga with her friends then a face, that looked like Ryuk's but scarier appears in front of her with a cheshire smile and says 'have fun in death note' then disapears and now, she's here. Kaoru looks around. It a living room. An ANIME living room! There are nice, cream colored sofa and love seat. and a 50" -or what she guesses- flat screen on the wall. An oak coffee table in the middle about five inches away from both the flat and sofas. Kaoru stands up. She walks over to her anime(?) friends and pats them on the sholder, waking them up. Once they wake up, they all stare at eachother with eide eyes.

"Why the hell is everything anime!" Miku yells, standing up as well as Hotaru.

"I don't know Miku-Chii! Its so weird!" Kaoru says.

"Are we high or something?" Hotaru sujests.

"Taru-Chii, we don't even do drugs!" Kaoru says, giving her an 'Are-you-an-idiot-' look. Hotaru just nods her head in as though sayin 'true, true'.

"You three are in Death Note," A voice says out of nowhere. Then the head appears again.

"Holy crap! Your that head thingy again! What the hell?" Hotaru yells.

The thing just chuckles. "I am the shinigami king. I was bored so I sent you three here," It says as though its the most normalest thing in the world.

The girls just stare at him. "You will all get a thousand dollars a month. You three will be living in this house. You can do what you want, just don't tell anyone that you're from a different world. Entertain me. Goodbye," The thing says, then disapears.

The girls just stare at the, now empty, air that once had the big guys head. "Well that was wierd," Hotaru finally says.

"What do we do?" Miku asks.

"I think we should enroll ourselfs into the a high school. I think we might get looks because there are sixteen year olds living together in a house, not going to school like we should. Also, we need to find out what time plot we are in," Kaoru says.

They all agree. They start walking over to the door, then stop. Miku turnss around and looks at the other two. "Umm... where are we?"

Before anyone can say anything. they hear the shingami kings voice again, but they see no head. "There are three credit cards on the coffee table. You are all in Kento regian of Japan. It is right now September. Kira is known about," It says.

"Wait, didn't Light get the death note in the spring. So, now he is collage?" Hotaru asks.

"Yes and No. Light has found the death note only a week ago. In the anime, he found it in spring, but since you all are here, it changed things. Also, Light is right now in high school," It replies.

Miku walks back, the credit cards in hand. "So your saying, since we are here, we changed thing?" Miku asks.

"Yes." "Hey, we can save L!" Hotaru says happily. She is an L fan. Miku and Kaoru just nod thier heads.

"But before that, we need to go shopping and get into high school," Kaoru says.

The trio walk out of the house and look aorund. They see a person walking a dog and they ask for directions to the walk since its not that far and when they get there they get some cloths and body and bath accesories. After that, they go to the school and enroll themselfs in. Then they go back to thier house. They put thier stuff in the right places, then they choose rooms. It didn't take long since they were all emty, white, and same size. So once they did that, they went to a home and garden story and got them selfs each queen size beds. Miku got orange paint for her bedroom. Hotaru got violet colored and Kaori got a pain ball gun and assorted colored paint balls. Next, they got all the stuff they wanted for thier rooms and went back home, having the home movers behind thier taxy they got. When they got thier, they had the home movers put all thier stuff in the living room and the movers left.

Kaoru got her paint ball and started shooting at the walls until it was covered with paint ball splaters with the whit wall showing once in a while. Next she got her bed put up and put it in the corner. She then got her plain white dresser and put it beside the bed. She moved her clear desk in the opposite direction of her bed, near the window. Sheput the neon purple desk chairunder the desk. She then got her mini, blue fridge and pluged it in. She put it in the corner. She put a green circle chair beside it, then a book shelf. She got her assorted colored hangers and hung up her shirts. She put her pant and undergarment in the drawers. After that, she put covers and sheets on her bed. She decided that tomarrow, she will be getting more stuff after school. She also decided that she will check out Miku and Hotaru's rooms tomarrow too. She just goes put on PJ's and goes into her very confy bed and sleep.


	2. School

Kaoru wakes up to a scream and jumps out of her bed and runs toward to where the scream came from. When she gets thier her heart skips. She smiles big. She jumps to the girl on the couch that looks startled. She has short strawberry-blonde hair. Her brown orbs looking scared and confused on whats going on.

"Onee-Chan!" Kaoru yells in happiness and glomps the girl named Ceilia. Ceilia isn't really Kaoru's sister but it should be since they've known eachother for a very long time. They act like sisters. Ceilia is one year older than the three girls and she is like all of thier Onee-Chan.

"Kaoru? Where am I?" Ceilia says in worry.

"We are in Death Note! Isn't it awsome?" Kaoru says in happiness.

Ceilia stares at Kaoru as though she has lost her mind. "What kind of drugs are you on?" She asks, knowing that Kaoru doesn't even do drugs but right now, it sounds like she is.

"No, I'm serious! Even ask Miku-chii and Taru-Chii."

"Wait. Thier here too? Where are they?"

"They should still be asleep. I swear, they both can sleep through an earthquake," Kaoru rolls her eyes.

Kaoru walks over to, first Hotaru's room and opens the door. There, Hotaru is spralled on the bed, sleeping, her long, chocolate, wavy brown hair in a ponytail, looking messy as ever. Her room looks really cool. Her violet walls, containing drawings of L, a poster of Sasuke, and a picture of a guy that looks like he overdosed on staroids with a sign, pointing at him in Hotaru's wright saying "He has MOOBS and nipples! lol ^.^" which makes Kaoru want to face palm.

Instead of curtains, Hotaru has cool purple beads as replacment. She has a wii in her room and a PSP that she bought without Kaoru knowing. Hotaru is such a game freak.

Kaoru walks over to Hotaru and grabs Hotaru's feet and pulls her out of bed. When Hotaru hit the floor, she jumps up and glares at Kaory. "What the freak?" She yells.

"Onee-Chan is here too! Time for breakfest, I'll be in thier in a minute so we can head out. Get into your school unifor and I'll do your hair" Kaoru replies with a smile.

"Why must you torture me!" Hotaru yells, half joking. She doesn't like many touching her hair but she alows Kaoru to since she can't make her do otherwise.

Kaoru smiles and walks over to Miku's room and when she opens it, she practicly has her chin drop to the floor. The walls are orange and consists many drawing and posters of Naruto. All characters but most of Naruto himself. She is sleeping peicefully in her orande and blue bed, her light brown, long, strait hair and face sticking out of the corners. Kaoru sighs and doesn what she did to Hotaru and gets the same reaction.

"Get up. Time for school, then I have a surprise, be down stairs in thirty and we'll head out for breakfest before school," Kaoru smiles/demands knowing if she says Ceilia is here, she'll run and glomp her the same as Kaoru. They are hyper to the same level.

Kaoru goes to her room and puts on her icky school uniform. It is a mix of dark blue and dark green. It has a sailor unifor style with a red tie thingy. Kaoru puts her shoulder langthe, wavy,burgundy red hair in a ponytail. Her pangs touching a bit past her eyes brows with the ends touching her chin. She looks at herself in the mirror through her green/gray eyes. She frowns at her uniform. _Why can't we be in Shugo Chara where they have cute uniforms!_ She asks in her head.

Kaoru walks down the stairs and is meeted with Ceilia not in a uniform and being glomped by Miku. Miku has her pig-tailed hair again with her very long bangs parted to the side. Hotaru is waiting for her hair to be down and thats what Kaoru does. She gets a finger and thumb size peice of hair and put them together in the middle. She does a brush, run-through again then comes Hotaru's bangs to untangle them. She finishes and smiles.

"Well, shall we head out to get a quick breakfest then leave. We have thirty minutes till we need to be at school," Kaoru smiles. Everybody nods and we get our school bag-except Ceilia- and our cards, which they forund a new one that is for Ceilia, and head out. They go to a Mcdonals and get thier food, after they finish, they give Ceilia the spare key and the head to school.

When they get to school, they go to the office and get thier schedule and all the other things they need, then they are lead to class.

"Class, these three girls are new transfers. Be nice," The teacher instructs then turns to the girls. "Please introduce yourselfs."

Miku smiles and says her fake name. "Hello, my name is Kitsui Misashinu," Miku says in fluent japanese and bows to the class.

"My name is Hikaru Misashinu," Kaoru bows. She chose Hikaru because its Kaoru's twin in her second favorite anime, Ouran High School Host Club.

"My name is Raven Misashinu. Nice to meet ya'," Hotaru bows. She is the only one who chose an american name. It was pretty funny. But not as funny as the three girls being realtives. Hotaru and Miku could pass as sisters, which is what they did. They're dad supposidly had sex with two women and they were born a few months apart as thier cover. Kaoru was just a cousin.

Kaoru scanned the room and saw wispers and over heard someone say "Wow, yesterday we just had a transfer as well," That made Kaoru look around and then laid eyes on two certain people. Light Yagmi and L Lawliet sitting behind them. Kaoru couldn't help widen her eyes which made L stare at her curiously. Light wasn't really paying attention.

Luckily, before Kaoru could make herself more suspicious, Hotaru saw who she was looking at and elbowed Kaoru in the rips, then did the smae to Miku and smiles, but on the inside, knowing it was a warning for both girls.

"Girls, could you take a seat near Mr Yagami and Mr Ryuuga?" the girls nod and follow to where the teacher pointed, even though they knew where to sit. The girl sat and class begun.

No one noticed though, that a familiar black, messy haird man was starring at Kaoru, thinking. _Why did she look at me as though she knows me. Something isn't right._


	3. Crimson

**Hey! Sorry for it being so dang short, but I just want to introduce the new guy! Well...and the girl, but she dies so...yeah! Maybe you know him, maybe you don't! ^.^ Please R&R and I hope you liked! **

His black hair, drenched in the rain that is falling. His crimson red eyes staring at the sky as the drops of water falls on his face. He just stands, letting his black and ripped clothes get ruined by the storm. But, he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is, why is he here.

* * *

><p>He almost wants to cover his ears as he hear the young kids run around screaming and laughing loudly. But he reframes form doing so, he just continues on his walk down the sidewalk. He doesn't really pay attention as a girl bumps into him. He looks down and sees and girl about a few years younger than him. He reconizes her. She is the one of the five others who came to this world. She had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes a deep hazel, making it look gray. Her very thing a frail body was pale. She was wearing a pare of black skinny jeans and a sky blue sweater.<p>

The girl stares up at the man she bumped into. He looks around eighteen. His blood orbs starring into her. She doesn't know this man but she feels a wierd conection to him. She bows and says her sorry.

"You are not from this world either, are you." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. The girl stares at him in shock. She simply nods. "What is your name?

"My name is Trinity," She replies to the man. Suddenly she grips her head and falls to the ground, her eyes crying. She looks up at the man, hoping for help but he just stares at her with an evil smirk on his face.

He crouches down to her. "Sorry Trinity, but you are not needed. All I need is the other girls. You will be going to MU now," The smirks and stands back up and walks away, leaving the girl lay there. Then she screams in terrifing pain, then. She dies.

_Game over for you. Now all I need is to find those girls. Then, plan will go into action._


	4. Jam

**HELLO! What up? Well here is my new chapter! Hope you like and please R&R! Thanks ^.^ Also, if you don't know who BB is, look him up. Also, carful! SPOILERS FOR LABB MURDER CASE! It is a very awsome book, I recomend reading it! ^.^ It explains BB a LOT~!**

"What do you mean he excaped?" L said in a loader voice than normal.

"Yes, we heard he has suddenly vanished. We have no idea of where he is," Watari answers.

Watari just got a call about Beyond Birthday excaping from his cell that night in LA California. So now L has to find BB AND Kira. BB used to be a resident at Wammy House but he ran away. Then after a few years later, he killed three people as an experiment. BB went completely mad.

"Send out a search party for him. He needs to be found until he does something stupid," L ordered. Watari leaves and does what L comands.

"Ryuzaki! We got some new news! Someone died of a heart attache!" Matsuda yells coming into headcorters.

"Matsuda. What about that is new?" Chief Yagami asks.

"The person died is a young girl that had no crimonal records or health problems. She also has no record in this world!" Matsuda yells.

_What? How is that possible. Of course I have no records, but..._ L thinks to himself.

"May I see a picture of her? I'm going to try finding something on her," L says. Matsuda hands L a picture of her and a small report.

First L looks at her. She looks around eighteen. She has blonde hair and lifeless deep hazel eyes. She looks american. L sends her picture to Watari and asks him to search every information he can on her. He next looks at the small report. His eyes narrow a bit when he reads it.

**_A young femail suddenly falls to the ground, screaming in agony. Some witneses say there was a male talking to her before this happened. They say he was in all black, encluding his hair. He had pale skin. Thats all they say. The female has no reports on criminol, health problems or records of her existance what so ever._**

L finishes reading the report and can't help the single thought that appers in his head. _Is it possible that Beyond Birthday is involved in this? But then again, how is it possible he killed her by giving her a heart attache? So far, only Kira can do that and he isn't Kira. I know that for a fact. And besides, thats not his way of killing._

L bites down on his thumb, makinf it bleed, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The four girls walk into the market. They get a buggy and go through the isales. They get strawberrys, bannanas, and apples for thier fruit. They get a bunch of different sweets including pocky, kowala march and cakes. They get some taco making stuff. They get bread and turkey, mayo, and cheese. Pickles. They get some soda-pop and juices. they get hot pockets, and some other meals. Also TV dinners. They get many different popicicle and icecreams. Then they got to where the jam and stuff is at and they stop dead in thier tracks.<p>

"Beyond?" Kaoru asks to a look-a-like L. He looks up, with strawberry jam in his hand and smiles at them, then walks over to them.

"So this is Beyond. Oh, what so special about him. He is a bit creepier looking than L," Miku says. Kaoru glares at her.

Kaoru is a major fan of BB. She knows ALOT about him. Ceilia's only heard and seen pics of him. Kaoru isn't sure if Hotaru knows of him, she does know for a fact that Miku knows nothing of him , even though shes told her about him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the asylum?" Kaoru asks.

Miku stares at Kaoru. "Wait! He is a sycho? Great," She says sarcastically.

"I decided to run away. Why, are you going to tell?" BB smirks.

"Not really...Can I have a hug?" Kaoru asks, making BB give a weird look at her and Ceilia face-palming herself. BB shrugs and Kaoru runs over to him and hugs him. "YAYS! I think you're really cool BB. And You are so better than L!" Kaoru exlaims. "But, you're very tall."

"No, you're just short," Beyond laughs his sycho, sexy pouts and glares at him. He just laughs agian.

Kaoru is exactly 4'9. She hates it. Her other friends use her as an arm rest... Beyond is only a few years older than them. He is around 5'6, which sucks for Kaoru. But she doesn't really care. Even though she loves Near, she loves BB way more!

"Hey B? Do you have a place to live?" Kaoru asks.

BB smiles happily. "Nope,"

"No! Kaoru, we are not having a sycho in our house. And besides, we doen't have anymore rooms," Miku complains.

"Oh come on Miku-Chii! Taru-Chii is a sycho and shes living with us!" Kaoru says as she points to Hotaru, who is petting her skull chocker while wispering things to it and every-now-and-again doing a sycho laugh and saying "Oh, margret. You're so funny." Miku sweat drops.

"We don't have room though!" She insists.

"Don't worry! He can be in my room. I'm sure he won't mind," Kaoru replies, still hugging Beyond. Beyond smiles and replies that he doesn't mind.

"URGH! No! He is not sleeping in your room with you! Fine! Whatever, he can sleep in the livingroom. But no way in hell is he sleeping in your room," Miku yells.

"Aww, man! Sorry B," Kaoru says, B shrugs, then starts pilling jam into the buggy.

"What are you doing?" Ceilia finally speeks up.

"Since I'm living with you all, might as well get you to get my food," B replies.

Miku and Ceilia just sigh. They start walking out of the store and head home after getting B some clothes and paying for everthing.

"By the way Beyond. Hurt anyone of these girls, I'll kill you," Ceilia says in a visious vice making even B shiver,. He nods.

_If he ran away from the asylum and all. Then L is most lively looking for him. So that means, if he finds B, we will be in big trouble...Well, thats only IF he finds B. B is in for a surprise in the morning. _Ceilia thinks to herself, then smirks evily and looks at B from the corner of her eye and starts plotting.


	5. WTF?

**Yeah, a bit shorter than my usual stories... Oh and I got some cool things to say! Me and my friends will be making a death note viseo thingy! I'll put up a link once its done! ^.^ Please R&R and I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

Kaoru feels something very warm on her. Its not a blanket... more like human body heat. She opens her eyes and is meeted with a black mob. She squeels in shock of the duuden encounter, then she notices it Beyond Birthday.

"B!" She yells into his ears.

B murmers and looks up at Kaoru. "Good morning, Kaoru-Chan."

"What are you doing in my bed?" She yells, but quieter than before.

"Sleeping obviously. Well, I was until you woke me. Whats up?" B replies with a smile on his face.

She stares at him like he lost his mind but then remembers that he did loose his mind, so yeah..."Thats not what I meant. Why are you sleeping in my bed and not on the coach like we discused?"

"Well, the coach is not very comfterable. And beside...your breasts make a very comfy pillow," Beyond replies as he snuggles into Kaoru's C-cup breasts.

Kaoru's face redden and she pushes off Beyond and onto the floor. "Time for breakest. Then," She looks at Beyond and grins wickedly. " I'll give you a makeover and make you look completely different." She smiles evily and stifles a laugh when she sees Beyong gulp in fear.

"Done!" Kaoru beems after she finishes her make over on Beyond. He does look different. She straitened and trimmed his black, messy hair. She made him wear a black T-shirt, and black skinny but baggy jeans. There is a red chain from his front to back poket. His plaid, spiked belt hanging a bit low. He has a black vest saying "BB" and cool designs on it, over his T-shirt. He has a black, crazy panda beenie on his now strait and gothic styled hair. He looks pretty sexy if you saw.

"Wow Kaoru, you did good. He acualy looks less crazy," Hotaru said. Beyond puts his hand out and makes it look like its talking while making a funny face.

"I think the beenie works," Miku laughed. Since Beyond is basiculy a crazy L, and L does look like a panda.

"It's okay," Ceilia says.

They all laugh and Beyond stands up and looks at himself from the mirror and grumbles something under his breath. He then goes and goes in the kitchen and get out a jar of strawberry jam and starts eating it by his two fingers. He then almost dorps his jam when he hears a scream. Him being the curious person he is, he puts his jam on the table and goes to check out what happened. He stands there in shock of what he sees.

There, sitting on the ground, tears in her gray/green, large and innocent eyes, is Kaoru. But, she looks chibi. But that might be because she was turned into a FIVE YEAR OLD! Beyond turns his slitely. He hears someone or more called something laughing and there he sees a shinigami!

"Hello girls. Beyond." He says. "Things are getting a bit boring so~! I'm doing something more entertaining."

"What? You're making Kaoru into a five yar old! How is that entertaining?" Ceilia yells at the shinigami king.

"You're right. Thats why I'm having her stay with L," the shinigami laughs.

"What?" Miku yells.

"Also, she is losing her memories. But don't worry, when you girls go back to your world, she can have it back," The shingami laughs and shrugs it off like having a five year with no memories going around with the worlds greatest detevtive who is curently dealing with the world greatest killer is nothing!

"You can't do that!" Hotaru yells.

"Yes I can. I'm a king. I can easily turn her into a kitten!," He laughs and the girls looks at him like he is crazy. "OH!" He yells out and puts his fist in his other bony hand." Hmmm...Hotaru, you will be turned into a cat and be staying at Lights. You will have your memory though," He laughs and turns Hotaru into a black cat, she hisses and he laughs.

"Change her back!" Ceilia yells at him.

The shinigami sighs. "Fine, but once I find something more interencting, I'll change one of you and do that. Kaoru will be leaving and I'll drop her off. By girls. Beyond. " With that, the king tuned Hotaru into a human again and left with the now sleeping chibi Kaoru.

"What the hell!" Hotaru yells.

"Well, its better than her going to Light," The girls agree.

"I agree with the king, this IS going to be fun!" Beyond says happily and the girls all glare at him but either he is oblivious(Most likely not) or doesn't give a damn.


	6. CRAP!

Watari is currently making sandwhiches for the task force. L is suppost to take a nap, which Watari is forcing. The task force and everyone is here still because L said he wanted to get work done, so the task force valenteered.

Watari hears his cell phone ring, the ring tone is playing the hampsterdance, which is the special ring tone for L. His hands are covered in sandwhich food so he turns to Matsuda and asks him to answer and put it on speaker since the worst can happen is L saying his suspican about Light.

"Yes L?" Watari asks out.

"There is a child in my bed Watari," L says as though its the most normal things in the world. Watari's eyes look curious and confused.

Watari sighs. "I'll be up there in a few minutes Ryuzaki." _Why in the world would a child be even in the building. This building is specialy made and it is impossible for one, much a child, too get in here through the high secerity._

Watari finishes the sandwhichs and gives them to Matsuda to hand them out, then goes L's room. When he reaches there, he walks to L's bedroom and sees that L was infact telling the truth. There was a little girl that looks around five, in his bed, sleeping, wearing L's shirt...?

"So Watari. Do you know her?" L asks.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't." Watari replies.

The young child mumbles and stirs. Her gray/green eyes then flutter open. She sits her small body up and looks at them. Her light burgendy hair, messed up hair, long, touching her back. She looked so cute and innocent.

The little girl looks at L. She points at him, her face very serious-which is SO cute for her age-. "Panda," Her lttle voice says. L's eye twitches a bit.

"I'm not a panda. I'm a human being, as you are," L replies.

"No, your a panda," She says stubernly.

"No, pandas are fat, coverd in fur, and eat bamboo." L replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

The girl nods her head slightly in consintrasion. Then puts her fist in her hand and looks at L and points to him, yet again. "Semi, anerexic, bamboo hating panda."

That made L want to slap her. Her sighs. "How do you even know what anerexic means?" He asks, trying to get her off the panda topic.

"My aunt is anerexic." She replies. She gets off the bed. When she stands, she is even smaller than they thought. She is about three or three and a half feet. she rubs her tired eyes and yawns.

"Panda-Nii, I'm hungry," She says, staring at L. Watari clears his through, making the girl look at him.

"Little one, what is your name?" Watari asks, crouching down, so they are eye level.

"Shortcake!" She replies, since its her favorite food item and she's not suppose to say her name to strangers. She stares at Watari for a second. "Grandpa, I'm hungry."

Watari laughs and smiles warmly at her. He nods and offers his hand but the shakes her head and puts her arms out, asking to be held silently. Watari smiles and picks her up. She was VERY light.

They all go to the living room, where the task force is, to go to the kitchen. Matsuda sees and her and practicly goes all fan-girl.

"OHMYGOSH! She is so cute!~" He gushes, running over to her and gushes all over her.

"Hi!" She smiles. Matsuda looks at her and smiles at her too.

"Whats your name?" He asks at her.

"Shortcake!" She exclaims. Making Matsuda go fan-girl again.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Ryuzaki," Matsuda turns to L, making L stop and glare at him.

"This child is NOT my child. She is my niece," He says, lying. Since it would be weird to have a strange girl there.

"Here yougo Shortcake. Its some mac and cheese. Is that okay?" Watari comes in with a bowl of mac and cheese.

"YUP! Thank you grandpa!" She smiles at Watari and walks over the table and sits next to Soichiro who is now sitting again. She starts eating. Soichiro looks down at her.

Shortcake looks up at Soichiro and looks at him funny. "You look familiar. So does everyone else."

"Oh... okay?" Soichiro is lost for words.

"Gentlemen, I will be leaving for England tommarrow. I have something to do there, so if you need anything, call me. But only for emergancies." Watari says suddenly.

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Do you think its possible to cancel that appointment. I don't know what to do with Shortcake," L says.

Watari gives L an encoriging smile. "You know I can't. You'll be fine. You can video chat me if you serioucly need help." Watari says. "Well, I shall be going to bed. I must be at the airport be six AM." With that Watari leaves.


	7. FYI don't have to read

**Hey, I have been writing a story and I want to make it into a make a manga! If you want, please check out the requirments below~!**

***Must bve commited!**

***Send my an email at me facebook or fanfiction site if you think or want to do so(or deviant art) They are on my screen page~!**

***After you o this, I will email you back and send you a short story (not the one I want to be a manga) and have you you draw it in three weeks. If you do not have it finished in that time spand, please email that and send me what you have completed, if its not even started, then you will get no reply because you will not be the manga drawer, sorry! :)**

***All other information will be told once all of this is completed. Thanks~!**


End file.
